fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR27
The Summer Festival! Everyone's Having Fun! (夏祭り！誰もが楽しんでいます！''Natsu matsuri! Daremoga tanoshinde imasu!) is the twenty-seventh episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 76th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the summer festival and Hanae's visions. Plot Minako is excited for her first summer festival, and she displays great skills in all of the games there! The Cures all have a lot of fun, until Hanae gets a vision. The vision appears to be about her sister and what Lady Sabakuno Namida had done to her. These visions continue to come, but when Marudeva summons a Desertrian, can Hanae stop her visions and help her friends? Synopsis Minako is standing in front of a mirror, wearing a red kimono. She thanks Akiyama-sensei for helping her put in on, and Akiyama-sensei says that she needs to get ready too. After Akiyama-sensei left, the phone rang, and Minako realised that Hanae was calling. Hanae asked if Minako was excited for her first ever summer festival, and Minako happily said that she was. After a bit of talking, Hanae hung up. Later on, Minako and Akiyama-sensei were at the summer festival, where they met up with the Cures. Hinata stretched and said that the summer festival was a perfect way to relax after a lot of battles, making everyone laugh. Minako asked where Rina and Yuri were, and Erika said that they were at a photo shoot. Hanae then made a dramatic entrance, making everyone laugh. They found the twins, with Rina wearing a beautiful purple kimono and posing for the camera. Minako was surprised to see that Yuri was posing, too. After the photo shoot, Yuri explained that Rina had invited her to do a photo shoot with her. They all began to walk around the summer festival, and played some fun games. The Cures were shocked to see that Minako quickly mastered all of the games she played. Akiyama-sensei laughed and said that Minako was a fast learner, and Minako said that these skills were probably from her past as "you-know-who". As everyone enjoyed some shaved ice, Hanae suddenly got a vision. She saw a girl who looked like she was going to cry. She shouted that she couldn't believe that she (the person that the girl is talking to) would banish her friends. The person stepped out of the shadows, and the girl asked who the person was. The person introduced herself as Lady Sabakuno Namida, and she had a special job for the girl. Lady Sabakuno Namida summoned an orb of darkness, which enveloped the girl in black light, and the girl stood up, and she looked different. But the vision stopped before Hanae could identify what really happened to the girl. Hanae told everyone what happened, and Minako looked pained. She said that of course Lady Sabakuno Namida would do such a thing, and Yuri said that the girl Hanae had seen in the vision was most likely Tsubomi, Hanae's twin sister. Hanae swore to find her sister and protect her, but another vision came to her. This time, the vision was about herself (as Cure Rose) and Tsubomi, about to fight. The two began to fight, and Hanae tried to stop herself from fighting, but she couldn't. The vision then ended. Meanwhile, Marudeva was floating in the sky, watching the Cures, when he saw Mizushima Shinju with her best friends. Shinju seemed to be angry because she lost a game. Marudeva looked at her Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with a plush toy, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian then began rampaging, and the Cures transformed, however, Hanae was having another vision. She saw Tsubomi with her friends, but Lady Sabakuno Namida then banished Tsubomi's friends, and Tsubomi was left alone. The vision ended, and Chypre tried to calm Hanae down, because she was freaking out from the visions she had. Hanae then saw her friends in a pinch, because the Desertrian had almost defeated them. Hanae then transformed into Cure Rose, and forced her visions to stay away. She fought the Desertrian and eventually used "Rose Carnival" to attack the Desertrian, and the Cures then performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", while Cure Jewel performed "Jewel Blast", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Shinju, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures laid Shinju on a park bench. Before they could revert back into their civilian forms, Shinju woke up, and thanked the Cures for saving her. Cure Rose smiled and said that friendship was the greatest form of love, and she then said her catchphrase. Cure Ocean then said her catchphrase. Asuka and Eri then ran up, and walked away with Shinju, and the Cures managed to revert back to their civilian forms. They then enjoyed the rest of the summer festival, and watched the fireworks together. Major Events * The Cures perform Rainbow Star Orchestra and Jewel Blast together. * The twenty-sixth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Akiyama-sensei * Hisakawa Asuka * Kagome Eri * Mizushima Shinju Trivia Gallery 1461356-bigthumbnail.jpg|Minako in her kimono Hanae kimono.jpg|Hanae makes a dramatic entrance Cure_Blossom.jpg|The girl in Hanae's vision Cure Rose and Blossom.jpg|Cure Rose and the girl about to fight Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures